


В погоне за могуществом

by Mitlaure



Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Hux, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: В погоне за могуществом Канцлер Хакс отправляется на Мортис.
Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Star Wars 2020: Спецквест





	В погоне за могуществом

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: SCP-1692 - Вернувшиеся иными  
> 84% зафиксированных представителей SCP-1692-3 обладали рядом физиологических отличий от пропавших лиц, с которыми у них было сходство. В число данных несоответствий входит другая группа крови, иной износ органов, цвет глаз или волос, знание языков, неизвестных пропавшему субъекту, а также более высокий/низкий уровень развития определённых умственных способностей, характерных для данного лица до исчезновения.

Когда Рен пропал, офицеры Первого Ордена вздохнули с облегчением. Оставшись под командованием только Верховного канцлера Хакса, они наконец-то почувствовали себя спокойнее. Это мнимое ощущение безопасности настигало их всякий раз, стоило Рену отправиться в очередное путешествие за артефактами Силы. Мистические "игрушки" мало волновали офицеров: они привыкли полагаться на реальную силу и точные цифры, а не на что-то эфемерное, что трудно учитывать в сложных расчётах. У Хакса даже были специальные графы в стратегических планах, обозначенные как "неучтенные факторы Силы".

Поначалу все было как обычно: Верховный лидер собрался, отдал приказы своим рыцарям и улетел крифф-знает-куда, не уточнив, когда собирается вернуться. За первую неделю отсутствия Ренов на Корусанте и где-либо ещё на территории Первого Ордена, офицеры расслабились. Они постепенно переставали дёргаться от слишком громкого звука и бояться, что на одном из командных шаттлов прилетит Рен.  
Тот страх, близкий к благоговейному трепету, который они испытывали к верховному канцлеру, беспокоило только тех, кто знал, что недостаточно хорошо справился с возложенными на него обязанностями. Впрочем, в отличие от Верховного лидера, Хакс умел слушать и был справедлив.

Когда Кайло и Рыцари никак не проявили себя месяц, словно растворившись где-то на просторах Галактики, канцлер тайно отдал приказ о начале их поисков. Такое долгое отсутствие их без какой-либо связи, с невозможностью отследить корабли, начинало вызывать беспокойство. Создавалось ощущение, что они провалились в недра чёрной дыры.

Когда спустя несколько недель поисков не удалось ничего установить конкретного, Хакс приказал себе сохранять спокойствие. Что бы ни было причиной такого длительного отсутствия носителей Силы, это шло на пользу Первому Ордену.  
Канцлер с улыбкой перебирал свежие отчёты, отмечая, что эффективность работы офицеров возрастала.

Закончив чтение сметы и подписав приказ, тут же отправившийся на верфи Куата, Хакс посмотрел на лежащие на полке имперские кредиты. Такие давно уже были не в ходу, но он продолжал хранить несколько блестящих монет ещё из отцовской коллекции.  
Хакс вытянул руку, сосредотачиваясь на куске металла, пытаясь почувствовать его и если не притянуть к себе, то хотя бы приподнять в воздух.  
Он знал точно, что в его крови практически нет мидихлориан, что он чувствителен к Силе настолько же, насколько чувствителен к ней рабочий датапад, и все же продолжал пытаться с каким-то поразительным для себя упорством, близким к отчаянию.  
Сила внушала людям страх - это он знал так же точно, как и то, что будь этот инструмент в его руках, он бы распоряжался им так, как было бы правильно.

***

Ренов не было уже полгода, и эти же полгода молчало Сопротивление. Как выяснила служба безопасности Первого Ордена, немногим позже того, как пропал Кайло, пропала и Рей. Сорвалась однажды с места и, украв крестокрыл, куда-то умчалась.  
Что-то подсказывало Хаксу, что туда же, куда и Верховный лидер. Их пути неизменно сходились, и этот раз вряд ли стал исключением.

Понадеявшись, что недо-ситх и недо-джедай поубивали друг друга, канцлер позволил себе начать тайную подготовку к похоронам Кайло.

Совершенно не беспокоясь, что его застанут в хранилище древних джедайских и ситхских текстов, Хакс все равно изнутри заблокировал дверь, и только потом отдал команду о включении света на восемьдесят процентов.  
Яркий свет затопил библиотеку, словно подсвечивая некоторые из книг. Или канцлеру казалось, что они светятся.

Он мечтал об этом могуществе, но ни в одном из текстов не говорилось, как обрести его неодаренному. Оставалось только пытаться и, как бы Хаксу не было смешно признавать это, полагаться на пресловутую Силу.

В самом центре комнаты высился постамент - однажды канцлер наблюдал, как, стоя напротив него, Кайло открывал тетраэдр, который назвал голокроном. Какой-то ситхский артефакт, содержащий в себе некие тайные знания, как тогда понял Хакс.  
Сейчас же этот постамент был пуст - только слабо мерцали кнопки на сенсорной панели.

Он сделал несколько шагов вперёд, приложил руку к панели, ни на что особо не надеясь, однако механический голос ровно сообщил: "Доступ разрешён".  
С минуту Хакс просто пялился на постамент, ожидая подвоха. Потом тихо, будто боясь быть услышанным, произнёс:  
— Открыть базу данных.

Кто же знал, что в следующее мгновение света в комнате будто станет меньше, а над постаментом возникнет голограмма существа в глубоком капюшоне? Хаксу почудилось, что он почувствовал Силу, хотя это была всего лишь голозапись.

— Ты не тот, кого я ждал, - Хакс вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что голограмма действительно видит, кто стоит перед ней. И от этого становилось не по себе.

— Канцлер, на ваших плечах большая ответственность. Я знаю, каково это. Поразительно, не так ли? Можно завладеть всей галактикой, но не умами людей.

Хакса обдало волной холода. Он узнал голос, и от этого стало ещё больше не по себе. Потому что тот, кого он слышал, погиб более тридцати лет назад - по крайней мере, так говорили все архивы.

— И вы в шаге от настоящего могущества. Если вы не боитесь рискнуть, конечно.

Хакс был готов, хотя липкие щупальца страха пробирались под кожу. Он понимал, что это едва ли не самая прямая манипуляция, но повёлся на неё как последний кадет, который отчего-то поверил, что сделает что-то, и сразу возвысится над всем миром.

***

Он вел шаттл и надеялся не разбиться об астероиды и космический мусор. Пилотирование все ещё не было тем, в чем Хакс был достаточно хорош, чтобы легко маневрировать. Однако что-то словно оберегало его, в самый последний миг отводя обломки куда-то в сторону.

Посадка выдалась жёсткой, куда более жёсткой, чем он планировал, однако ни одна из систем корабля не оказалась повреждена, а сообщение отправилось без каких-либо помех. Оставлять своих людей в неведении не хотелось - не хватало, чтобы вслед за Кайло, которого они уже и не надеялись обнаружить, Первый Орден потерял ещё и своего канцлера.

Проверив бластер и для надёжности сняв его с предохранителя, Хакс покинул шаттл.  
Планета казалась безжизненной - не потому, что вокруг никого не было видно, а потому, что земля была усыпана останками живых существ, под ногами мерзко чавкали разложившиеся давно растения, а редкие деревья стояли искореженными почерневшими памятниками былому величию.  
Он шёл напрямик туда, откуда, казалось, слышал зов. Или это ему казалось - чёртова голограмма дала не самые чёткие инструкции (и вся эта затея не казалась уже ему хорошим планом), а в джедайских и ситхских текстах практически не было нужной информации.

На пороге пещеры он почти споткнулся о тёмный ворох чего-то, что показалось смутно знакомым.  
Внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что это — все, что осталось от Кайло Рена. С одной стороны, это радовало, с другой — поселяло в душе смутное чувство беспокойства, поскольку Хакс не знал, что могло убить Рена.

Он подошёл к самому краю тёмного колодца, и будто почувствовал эту самую Силу. Ярость и мощь тёмной стороны, о которых так любил говорить Верховный лидер. Поток, словно цунами, захлестнул его с головой, перегружая рецепторы, а потом уволок на самое дно беспощадной бездны.

***

Канцлер, стряхнув пыль с дорожной формы, поднялся с колен. Сила, он чувствовал, струилась сквозь него.  
Он поднялся на ноги и неспешно, словно был на прогулке в набуанском саду, пошёл к шаттлу.  
У самого выхода он затормозил, бросил печальный взгляд на останки потомка Вейдера и качнул головой.

— Такой потенциал. И так бездарно потрачен, — он выдохнул и, переступив через лохмотья, продолжил путь.

***

Обратная дорога до Корусанта была не такой долгой, как он себе представлял.

— Сколько времени меня не было? - с мягкой улыбкой спросил он у подошедшего адъютанта. С той с мягкой отеческой улыбкой, которой легко располагал к себе людей — особенно и без того расположенных к нему.

— Три месяца, сэр. Сопротивление в последнее время особенно активно, боюсь, наших сил может быть… - канцлер жестом прервал сбивчивую речь офицера.

— Предоставьте отчёты, юноша. И приходите в мой кабинет через два часа, - канцлер кивнул и в сопровождении штурмовиков покинул взлетную площадку.

Митака, многие годы работавший бок о бок с Хаксом, растерянно смотрел вслед канцлеру. Он и раньше был добр к собственному секретарю, но ощущения от нынешней теплоты были иными. Такими же мягкими и обволакивающими, как если бы это был его добрый дядюшка.

— Все фигуры на своих местах. Пришло время сделать финальный ход, — двери в кабинет Канцлера закрылись за ним, он подошёл к одному из зеркал и улыбнулся собственному отражению.


End file.
